5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim & The 1 t
by geekluvsg
Summary: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't
1. Chapter 1

Title: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: M to be on the safe side for minor suggestive adult themes (kissing)

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Summary: The 5 times Jared had to be told to kiss Kim and the 1 time he didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't have a beta and therefore all mistakes are unintentional and just that, mistakes. I hope it is at least a little well written. I took many liberties with details when I couldn't find the information I was looking for (example: Jared's last name) and I may have even changed details of the original novels to fit with my stories I still hope you enjoy it.

1/5

The Christmas party at the Uley house was in full swing. Jared was convinced that the whole population of La Push was crammed into the living room to celebrate the holidays that evening. He didn't like it. The room felt unusually stuffy and his nose was inundated with the sharp smells of cologne, perfume, and food. His sensitive ears pounded with the all the chatter and music. Sensations seemed to bombard him from all sides. It felt like no matter which way he moved he was bumping into someone or something. It made him uncomfortable and only served to remind him that he was one of the largest men in the house. To make his situation worse he was stuck in conversation with Mrs. Cross, an elderly lady from his neighborhood, who had cornered him after Kim had gone to refresh her drink and proceeded to grill him about his relationship with Kim.

Jared tried to glance subtly around the room for an escape. Paul and Embry were talking heatedly in one corner no doubt arguing about the latest football game. Movement caught his attention and Jared couldn't help his smile when he saw Quil attempt to chase young Claire around the room but his large frame couldn't squeeze between the other guests as easily as Claire's could. She must have swiped his wallet again and was trying to hide it in the pile of stuffed animals in the other room. He nodded and "hmmmed" to something Mrs. Cross said but he wasn't paying any attention to her because his eyes landed on Kim who had just entered the room with fresh drinks for both of them. He turned his attention back to Mrs. Cross and quickly ended her one-sided conversation with him and moved across the room.

Kim smiled shyly as she watched him move toward her. He loved the way she smiled at him. It made him feel like he could take on an armored tank bare handed and come out of the confrontation without a scratch. He smiled back at her, "Thank you Kim. You saved me from the clutches of the evil Mrs. Cross"

"Poor baby," she teased and rubbed his shoulder and upper arm as he took a sip from the Styrofoam cup. Jared's nerves stood to attention. He watched Kim glance up to the ceiling several times and then back at him expectantly. He felt like she was trying to tell him something but he was distracted at the feel of her soft hand and wished they were some where more private so she might be convinced to run her fingers along something other than his bicep. For the life of him he couldn't figure it out what she was trying to not say and finally he just said, "Cold?" and he pulled her closer to his side. She wrapped her arms around him but shook her head at him.

"Not cold Jared. I'm waiting."

Jared was confused, "Waiting for what?"

"For you."

"For me to what?"

"For you to kiss her dear." Jared jerked around almost spilling his punch. Mrs. Cross was at his side and pointing up at the ceiling. For all his keen senses he didn't even notice her approach. "Mistletoe, dear, means you have to kiss her. So what are you waiting for?"

Jared looked up and sure enough there was a green sprig attached to the arch way with a festive red ribbon. "Don't you want to kiss your girl friend?"

Jared felt his skin prickle and had to fight back a snarky response but when he felt Kim stroke his hip he instantly calmed down. She had that effect on him. He sucked in a deep breath. "Yes Mrs. Cross. It's been what a half hour since I've had the pleasure of kissing you Kim?" He placed his cup down on a near by table, turned, and pulled Kim even closer. The kiss was slow but full of heat. He took his time tracing her lips with his tongue, lightly probing until she granted him access to her mouth. It was a mix of minty toothpaste and fruit punch. His heart beat a little faster when he felt her arms slide over his shoulders and tilt her head back slightly. Jared heard wolf whistles and knew the Pack was making all the noise and he pulled back before he could get too carried away. Kim buried her face in his shoulder. Jared grinned at the shocked look on Mrs. Cross's face. "Man, I love mistletoe! Merry Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: M to be on the safe side for minor suggestive adult themes (kissing)

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Summary: The 5 times Jared had to be told to kiss Kim and the 1 time he didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't have a beta and therefore all mistakes are unintentional and just that, mistakes. I hope it is at least a little well written. I took many liberties with details when I couldn't find the information I was looking for (example: Jared's last name) and I may have even changed details of the original novels to fit with my stories I still hope you enjoy it.

2/5

"Kim?" Jared's eyes never left the television screen but he felt Kim turn toward him and look at the side of his face. They sat on the couch in his living room watching the Princess Bride. It wasn't Jared's first choice of a movie. Or his second or even his twentieth but while channel surfing they happened upon the movie. Kim said they could look for something else but he knew that Kim wanted to watch it. Westley and Buttercup were just about to enter the Fire Swamp when Jared strategically moved the popcorn bowl from between them on the couch to his lap and then moved closer so that he could place his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Hmm?"

Jared took in a deep breath for courage and smelled the sent of honeysuckle that he had come to associate with Kim, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to..." his voice faded off into a mumble.

"Sorry, could you say that again, I missed the last part."

Jared cleared his throat, maybe he should try another tactic ease his way into it rather than just blurt it out what he wanted. He turned and looked at her. For a second he got lost in her brown eyes. They were his favorite shade of brown, soft and warm. Every emotion she had he could read in her eyes. The poets were right; hers were the windows to her soul. They had become as familiar to him as his favorite book. He could look at her for hours and never get bored. Kim had to nudge his shoulder to get him to continue. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. We like each other right?" He didn't wait for her response almost afraid she might say no. "I mean I like you a lot and you like me, I think. So we both, in theory, like each other. And we spend most of our free time together already. I mean, we sit together at lunch, I walk you home from school, and you help me with our chemistry homework. So I was thinking maybe we'd make this thing," he gestured between the two of them with his free hand. "Maybe we should make it official and go steady?" He felt her back stiffen beneath his fingers while he spoke and ended his little speech as a question.

"Go steady? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? As in date exclusively?" Jared felt a little foolish and had a hard time keeping his eyes on hers. What if that wasn't what she wanted? What if she enjoyed hanging out with him but only as a friend? Maybe she was waiting for someone better to come along to date? Imprinting on her meant that he knew he loved her but Kim didn't necessarily have to love him back. Since they had started hanging out Kim had become more popular than ever, especially with the upper classmen boys at school. Just today while standing in the lunch line he saw Dean Grant, a senior basketball player, talking with her at their lunch table. Dean had been getting up in Kim's personal space. It frustrated Jared that the noise level of the cafeteria prevented him from catching their conversation even with his extra sensitive hearing. The only thing that stopped him from jumping over the tables and beating Dean senseless was that Kim had looked over at him in that moment and her expression practically pleaded with him to not cause a scene. . He gave Dean a glare so hard that if it were possible Dean would have fallen over dead right there in the cafeteria, but of course Dean was not looking at him. Jared had been really proud of himself, he didn't hit Dean no matter how much his wolf instincts were telling him to but instead when he arrived at the table he only pulled a chair right between the two of them. Jared had given Kim a human wall to protect her and started talking about their homework assignments. It was then he realized that he and Kim had never really defined where their newly founded relationship was headed. So now he wanted to fix that.

His stared blindly at the television but didn't see what was going on the screen. "Yes?"

Kim frowned, "You're not sure?"

The hurt in her voice had him looking back at her. "Yes of course I am sure". This was not how he envisioned their conversation going. He thought he would ask Kim to be his girlfriend, she would say yes, and then they would have a mini make out session until he had to take her home. Why did things never go according to plan when he was around Kim? Kim searched his face and Jared fought the urge to gulp but he didn't look away. Instead he picked up her hand and squeezed it lightly she must have found what she was looking for because all she said, "Okay," and turned her attention back to the movie.

"Oh I love this part," she raised her voice a little as she quoted "'But Westley what about the ROUS's?" She deepened her voice, "'Rodents of Unsual Size? I don't think they exist.' THUMP! Hysterical!" and she clapped her hands together.

Jared didn't laugh. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. "Okay as in yes? Or okay as in I understand what you are saying."

"Okay as in both."

Jared thought about that for a moment and then grinned. She said yes! He felt like he could dance a jig. He wanted to stand up and shout his excitement to the whole world. He wanted to pull her close and never let go, maybe he wouldn't. She didn't want anyone else. She wanted to go out with just him.

He wished she would look at him. As if hearing his thoughts Kim looked over with a wide smile on her face as well. "Jared?"

"Hmmm?" He got distracted by her smile.

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well we just established that what we've been doing for the last several weeks is going steady. You've finally decided to make it official don't think we should seal it with a kiss?"

"So you want me to kiss you?

"Yes Jared, I've been waiting for you to kiss me since the sixth grade. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Jared leaned in and just before his lips brushed hers she heard him say "As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: M to be on the safe side for minor suggestive adult themes (kissing)

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Summary: The 5 times Jared had to be told to kiss Kim and the 1 time he didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't have a beta and therefore all mistakes are unintentional and just that, mistakes. I hope it is at least a little well written. I took many liberties with details when I couldn't find the information I was looking for (example: Jared's last name) and I may have even changed details of the original novels to fit with my stories I still hope you enjoy it.

3/5

"And do you Kim Ann Connweller take Jared Maxwell Reed to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Jared beamed down at Kim. His whole world had narrowed down to them, everything else was background noise. Jared felt Kim shiver as he slid the gold wedding band on her ring finger and couldn't resist giving her a quick wink. God he loved this woman, no one else even came close. His heart beat erratically, his chest expanded, his arms itched to just swing her into his arms and head straight to their hotel room and start their wedded life right away. Forget the reception.

"Because Jared and Kim have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, accepting the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim them husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever. Jared you may now kiss your bride." Father Lafferty smiled and raised a hand in Kim's direction.

Your Bride.

Throughout the ceremony Jared could hardly contain himself. He and Kim were married. His bride. His wife. Now and forever. Jared didn't think there were words that could accurately describe exactly what he was feeling but he supposed they might be akin to glee. Gently he pulled Kim forward, tilted her head and let his lips brush hers in their first kiss as man and wife. The small church erupted in a bellow of noises as all of their friends and family cheered. The Pack the loudest of the bunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: M to be on the safe side for minor suggestive adult themes (kissing)

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Summary: The 5 times Jared had to be told to kiss Kim and the 1 time he didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't have a beta and therefore all mistakes are unintentional and just that, mistakes. I hope it is at least a little well written. I took many liberties with details when I couldn't find the information I was looking for (example: Jared's last name) and I may have even changed details of the original novels to fit with my stories I still hope you enjoy it.

4/5

"Oh fu..." at the last second Kim remembered Claire was only a few feet away and she ended her expletive lamely "... dge. That was graceful." Kim had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and lost her footing. In a vain attempt to gain balance she threw her hands up in the air and the large Tupperware container she held flew out of her hands and crashed onto the sidewalk. Her effort was for naught because she landed hard on her knees on the pavement. Kim pushed herself up and into a sitting position and took stock of the damage. Lucky for her, the fruit for the picnic was already cut up in the sealed container so it couldn't have been damaged too badly.

"Kwim have owie?" Claire had crossed the lawn and was looking down at Kim with big worried eyes and pointed to Kim's knees.

Kim smiled at Claire even though her knees were stinging. "Yes. Just a small one. Don't worry I'll be right as rain in a few seconds." Kim inspected her hands and knees and was relieved to find that she hadn't actually broken skin although she could see the scraps on her knees were red and throbbing. She supposed that Claire was satisfied because she immediately got up and ran away but Kim stayed on the ground a few moments longer. When she got inside she would make sure to get some hydrogen peroxide and band aids for her scraps.

Kim was about to stand up when a sudden commotion from the corner of the house caught her attention. Jared bounded around the side of the house, worry etched in his face. "Kim!"

She held both hands up in the air. "I'm alright Jared calm down." Jared of course ignored her; he dropped down beside her and started inspecting her from head to toe himself. "Jared it's just a few scraps on my knees, really I'm fine."

"Let me be the judge of that." Kim knew it was a werewolf thing and that he wouldn't drop it until he saw for himself she was alright so she tried not to be angry that he couldn't take her word for it and instead enjoyed a concerned Jared and let him inspect the scraps himself. Jared frowned when he saw the wounds on her knees and he asked, "You sure you're okay?", still not satisfied that there was no hidden serious damage.

"Kwim hurt?"

"No."

"Yes." Now it was Kim who frowned at Jared there was no reason to worry Claire over skinned knees. She pushed at his shoulders to get him to drop it but it was like trying to move a boulder. Nothing happened. Some times Kim hated his immense size and strength.

"Jared kiss it better."

"Excellent idea Claire." Jared leaned in and kissed Kim first on one knee then the other. Then he brushed his lips on each of her palms. Kim was surprised when Jared moved and kissed her on the lips, once, twice, three times.

When he was finished Kim was no longer frustrated with Jared but rather bemused and it showed when she smiled at him as he eased back slightly. "Jared, I was hurt on my knees not my lips."

He grinned rakishly down at her and swept her up into his arms. Kim stifled a giggle, but then there were moments when she adored his strength and concern. "Come on Kimmy-girl, lets go inside and... get you cleaned up." He waggled his eye brows suggestively and Kim couldn't contain her laugh a moment longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: M to be on the safe side for minor suggestive adult themes (kissing)

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Summary: The 5 times Jared had to be told to kiss Kim and the 1 time he didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't have a beta and therefore all mistakes are unintentional and just that, mistakes. I hope it is at least a little well written. I took many liberties with details when I couldn't find the information I was looking for (example: Jared's last name) and I may have even changed details of the original novels to fit with my stories I still hope you enjoy it.

5/5

Kim couldn't sit still. She paced back and forth along the front bedroom at Emily and Sam's house. As she moved, her dress swished softly around her legs. Jared would be there any minute to pick her up for dinner before they headed off to their Senior Prom.

Kim's mother had to work so Emily kindly suggested that Kim come to her house and that she would help Kim get ready for the evenings festivities. They had gossiped and giggled so much since she had arrived that Sam had given up trying to watch tv and went outside instead to work on his truck in the detached garage.

Kim passed the window and saw Jared's car pull up the drive. She hid behind the curtain and watched Jared park the car. She couldn't believe how handsome he was. Jared always looked good to her. The ease in which he carried himself, even before his transformation, gave off a confidence she had always been jealous of. Tonight the tuxedo made his shoulders look even broader than usual. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the clear plastic box with her corsage in it. It was ice blue so that he would match her dress. When Jared had asked her what color she was going to wear Kim had fallen in love with him all over again. He color coordinated with her! Kim felt like she could dance a jig!

Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw Sam walk from the garage over to Jared. He was wiping his hands on an oil stained cloth. Jared shook Sam's hand by way of greeting, like a date would shake a father's hand. Sam nodded his head in the direction of the house and the two began walking.

A few moments later the front door opened and Kim could hear Sam ask where she was.

"She's coming." Emily told him.

Kim walked out of the bedroom. Jared was laughing at something but it died in this throat when he saw Kim. He was stunned. In his eyes there was no one more beautiful than Kim but tonight she was stunning. Her usually long straight hair was pulled back in an intricate combination of twists and curls and her gown floated around her. She looked like one of those fairy princesses's without the wings from one the stories his mother used to read to his younger sister.

Suddenly Jared was shoved forward by Sam and he nearly lost his balance. He would have if it hadn't been for his wolf reflexes. It was enough to break Jared out of his reverie and walk over to Kim.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to cut it. You look magnificent Kim." She blushed and lowered her eyes to the floor. Jared loved how the color spread across her cheeks. She thought it made her look blotchy but Jared thought it was cute. He enjoyed the way it slashed across her skin and lit up her eyes.

Unsure of what to do, she replied shyly, "You look quiet handsome yourself Jared." Her eyes darted around the room but she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Of their own accord they drifted back to look him over again. Yep he was one fine looking man.

Emily handed Kim Jared's ice blue rose boutonniere and Kim pinned it to the lapel of his tuxedo. She fussed over it for a few moments until she thought it was perfect and ran her hands down his jacket to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles but Jared didn't need to know that.

Jared picked up her hand and put on her corsage. He looked up at her and all he could do was stare. Some one coughed. Jared figured it was Sam because he grunted, "Just kiss her already so we can do the pictures while there is still light. Then you can meet Paul and his date."

Kim smiled and tilted her head up. "I love you Jared."

Even with high heels on Jared still had to lean down to kiss her. It was just a short kiss because they had an audience but it was sweet and filled with promise of a spectacular evening yet to come. He pulled back and grabbed Kim's hand before heading for the door.

"I love you too".


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The 5 Times Jared Had To Be Told To Kiss Kim And The 1 Time He Didn't

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: M to be on the safe side for minor suggestive adult themes (kissing)

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Summary: The 5 times Jared had to be told to kiss Kim and the 1 time he didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't have a beta and therefore all mistakes are unintentional and just that, mistakes. I hope it is at least a little well written. I took many liberties with details when I couldn't find the information I was looking for (example: Jared's last name) and I may have even changed details of the original novels to fit with my stories I still hope you enjoy it.

And the one time he didn't

1/1

Today was exactly the same as it had been yesterday and the day before that. It was cloudy but not rainy. The dark clouds just sat there in the sky in no hurry it seemed to move on or to part with their water. Kim and Jared sat on the beach staring out at the sky line watching the waves move inland and then crash on the shore. They had been spending a good deal of their time at the beach lately. Things had been awkward between them after Jared had finally explained to Kim what exactly imprinting was and at first Kim was upset, under the mistaken impression that he had to love her because he had no choice. Jared tried to explain that his feelings had always had been there in the back of his mind and that imprinting on her just pushed those thoughts and feelings to the front. He was sure that they would have inevitably have gotten together. It was their destiny. It took some time but Kim had come around.

Now that he had told her about imprinting Jared noticed that every time he said he loved her, Kim would flinched or she get an inane smile on her face, like she was agreeing with him just to avoid a fight. She hadn't said "I love you" back to him since that fateful day and it nearly broke his heart. But she was still here and he had to hold onto the hope that she would come around sooner or later.

He knew she was uncertain about his declaration but he didn't hide from it. He met her uncertainty head on and every time she flinched he would take her hand in his or kiss her forehead. He didn't like that she didn't believe him but he could understand that it was a big change for her. He had to believe that in time she would know in her heart that he was in it forever. Not because he had to but because he wanted to.

Kim had run off that day and refused to speak to him. And the next day she refused to even see him. Jared felt like he had gone crazy. He was irritable and touchy one minute and the next so depressed that he would barely move and wouldn't eat. Four days he went without seeing Kim and those 96 hours had seemed like an eternity. Jared guessed that Emily had called and talked to Kim on the phone because on the fourth day of him camping out on her front lawn hoping to catch even a glimpse of her, Kim opened her front door and let him in and nobody but Kim's family had come or gone from the house. Once in side Kim took him immediately to the kitchen and made him several sandwiches. It had been the best tasting meal of his entire life.

Kim's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "So... I've been thinking. And I have something to tell you but I don't know exactly how to say it so I am just going to do it."

Jared felt himself stiffen and pale beneath his caramel colored skin. He hoped to God that she wasn't trying to break up with him. He didn't know what he was going to do if she did that. Somehow he would have to convince her not to give up on them. He couldn't imagine his life anymore with out her in it. Those four days of not seeing her or hearing her voice had nearly killed him. He had felt like his soul had been ripped out of his body. Jared suppressed a shudder and picked up her hands and held them in his hoping a physical connection would strengthen their bond. Cautiously he asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I love you."

Jared blinked. For a moment he was sure that he was hallucinating but he searched her eyes and they were clear and bright and sincere.

"I love you and I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it to you. It's just that everything has moved so quickly and I guess I had been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

She would have said more but Jared's kissed cut her off. The kiss caught her off guard and she fell back and hit the sand. Jared followed, his lips never leaving hers. Kim wrapped her arms around his shoulders and threaded her hands into his short cropped hair.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters to me is that we know we love each other and that we are together." As Jared spoke he peppered swift kisses along Kim's jaw.

She struggled to maintain a coherent thought process. "Is there anything else I should know? Like maybe you can imprint on more than one person. Or this imprinting thing only lasts a year and one day you'll move on to someone younger." She didn't know what she would do if that was the case. Jared made his way down her neck. She should really stop him and get some straight answers before things got really out of hand but she found herself tilting her head back to give Jared better access Who was she kidding? Talking could wait. They would deal with the rest of it later. Much later.

Jared pulled back just enough to say, "Wolves are monogamous babe. We mate for life. From the moment I looked over at you in Mr. Holmes's classroom, you were mine whether you knew it then or not. I've loved you a long time and I am going to keep on loving you. Nothing will ever change that." Kim shuddered when he pulled a small patch of skin between his teeth and began to suck on it. Jared hoped it would bruise, it might have been primitive of him to think that but he wanted to mark her. He wanted to show other men that she was taken and if they dared touch her, hell even looked at her they would have to answer to him.

She was his now and he was never letting go.


End file.
